kurowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pietras1988/A
aaa Ghotuo Individual Living more ... aab Alumu-Tesu Individual Living more ... aac Ari Individual Living more ... aad Amal Individual Living more ... aae Arbëreshë Albanian Individual Living more ... aaf Aranadan Individual Living more ... aai Arifama-Miniafia Individual Living more ... aak Ankave Individual Living more ... aal Afade Individual Living more ... aam Aramanik Individual Living more ... aan Anambé Individual Living more ... aao Algerian Saharan Arabic Individual Living more ... aap Pará Arára Individual Living more ... aaq Eastern Abnaki Individual Extinct more ... aar aar aa Afar Individual Living more ... aas Aasáx Individual Living more ... aat Arvanitika Albanian Individual Living more ... aau Abau Individual Living more ... aaw Solong Individual Living more ... aax Mandobo Atas Individual Living more ... aay Aariya Individual Living more ... aaz Amarasi Individual Living more ... aba Abé Individual Living more ... abb Bankon Individual Living more ... abc Ambala Ayta Individual Living more ... abd Camarines Norte Agta Individual Living more ... abe Western Abnaki Individual Living more ... abf Abai Sungai Individual Living more ... abg Abaga Individual Living more ... abh Tajiki Arabic Individual Living more ... abi Abidji Individual Living more ... abj Aka-Bea Individual Extinct more ... abk abk ab Abkhazian Individual Living more ... abl Abung Individual Living more ... abm Abanyom Individual Living more ... abn Abua Individual Living more ... abo Abon Individual Living more ... abp Abenlen Ayta Individual Living more ... abq Abaza Individual Living more ... abr Abron Individual Living more ... abs Ambonese Malay Individual Living more ... abt Ambulas Individual Living more ... abu Abure Individual Living more ... abv Baharna Arabic Individual Living more ... abw Pal Individual Living more ... abx Inabaknon Individual Living more ... aby Aneme Wake Individual Living more ... abz Abui Individual Living more ... aca Achagua Individual Living more ... acb Áncá Individual Living more ... acc Cubulco Achí Individual Living more ... acd Gikyode Individual Living more ... ace ace Achinese Individual Living more ... acf Saint Lucian Creole French Individual Living more ... ach ach Acoli Individual Living more ... aci Aka-Cari Individual Extinct more ... ack Aka-Kora Individual Extinct more ... acl Akar-Bale Individual Extinct more ... acm Mesopotamian Arabic Individual Living more ... acn Achang Individual Living more ... acp Eastern Acipa Individual Living more ... acq Ta'izzi-Adeni Arabic Individual Living more ... acr Rabinal Achí Individual Living more ... acs Acroá Individual Extinct more ... act Achterhoeks Individual Living more ... acu Achuar-Shiwiar Individual Living more ... acv Achumawi Individual Living more ... acw Hijazi Arabic Individual Living more ... acx Omani Arabic Individual Living more ... acy Cypriot Arabic Individual Living more ... acz Acheron Individual Living more ... ada ada Adangme Individual Living more ... adb Adabe Individual Living more ... add Dzodinka Individual Living more ... ade Adele Individual Living more ... adf Dhofari Arabic Individual Living more ... adg Andegerebinha Individual Living more ... adh Adhola Individual Living more ... adi Adi Individual Living more ... adj Adioukrou Individual Living more ... adl Galo Adi Individual Living more ... adn Adang Individual Living more ... ado Abu Individual Living more ... adp Adap Individual Living more ... adq Adangbe Individual Living more ... adr Adonara Individual Living more ... ads Adamorobe Sign Language Individual Living more ... adt Adynyamathanha Individual Living more ... adu Aduge Individual Living more ... adw Amundava Individual Living more ... adx Amdo Tibetan Individual Living more ... ady ady Adyghe Individual Living more ... aea Areba Individual Living more ... aeb Tunisian Arabic Individual Living more ... aec Saidi Arabic Individual Living more ... aed Argentine Sign Language Individual Living more ... aee Northeast Pashayi Individual Living more ... aek Haeke Individual Living more ... ael Ambele Individual Living more ... aem Arem Individual Living more ... aen Armenian Sign Language Individual Living more ... aeq Aer Individual Living more ... aer Eastern Arrernte Individual Living more ... aes Alsea Individual Extinct more ... aew Ambakich Individual Living more ... aex Amerax Individual Living more ... aey Amele Individual Living more ... afb Gulf Arabic Individual Living more ... afe Putukwam Individual Living more ... afh afh Afrihili Individual Constructed more ... afi Akrukay Individual Living more ... afn Defaka Individual Living more ... afo Eloyi Individual Living more ... afr afr af Afrikaans Individual Living more ... afs Afro-Seminole Creole Individual Living more ... aft Afitti Individual Living more ... afu Awutu Individual Living more ... afz Obokuitai Individual Living more ... aga Aguano Individual Extinct more ... agb Legbo Individual Living more ... agc Agatu Individual Living more ... agd Agarabi Individual Living more ... age Angal Individual Living more ... agf Arguni Individual Living more ... agg Angor Individual Living more ... agh Ngelima Individual Living more ... agi Agariya Individual Living more ... agj Argobba Individual Living more ... agk Isarog Agta Individual Living more ... agl Fembe Individual Living more ... agm Angaatiha Individual Living more ... agn Agutaynen Individual Living more ... ago Tainae Individual Living more ... agp Paranan Individual Living more ... agq Aghem Individual Living more ... agr Aguaruna Individual Living more ... ags Esimbi Individual Living more ... agt Central Cagayan Agta Individual Living more ... agu Aguacateco Individual Living more ... agv Remontado Agta Individual Living more ... agw Kahua Individual Living more ... agx Aghul Individual Living more ... agy Southern Alta Individual Living more ... agz Mt. Iriga Agta Individual Living more ... aha Ahanta Individual Living more ... ahb Axamb Individual Living more ... ahe Ahe Individual Living more ... ahg Qimant Individual Living more ... ahh Aghu Individual Living more ... ahi Tiagbamrin Aizi Individual Living more ... ahk Akha Individual Living more ... ahl Igo Individual Living more ... ahm Mobumrin Aizi Individual Living more ... ahn Àhàn Individual Living more ... aho Ahom Individual Extinct more ... ahp Aproumu Aizi Individual Living more ... ahr Ahirani Individual Living more ... ahs Ashe Individual Living more ... aht Ahtena Individual Living more ... aia Arosi Individual Living more ... aib Ainu (China) Individual Living more ... aic Ainbai Individual Living more ... aid Alngith Individual Living more ... aie Amara Individual Living more ... aif Agi Individual Living more ... aig Antigua and Barbuda Creole English Individual Living more ... aih Ai-Cham Individual Living more ... aii Assyrian Neo-Aramaic Individual Living more ... aij Lishanid Noshan Individual Living more ... aik Ake Individual Living more ... ail Aimele Individual Living more ... aim Aimol Individual Living more ... ain ain Ainu (Japan) Individual Living more ... aio Aiton Individual Living more ... aip Burumakok Individual Living more ... aiq Aimaq Individual Living more ... air Airoran Individual Living more ... ais Nataoran Amis Individual Living more ... ait Arikem Individual Extinct more ... aix Aigon Individual Living more ... aiy Ali Individual Living more ... aiz Aari Individual Living more ... aja Aja (Sudan) Individual Living more ... ajg Aja (Benin) Individual Living more ... aji Ajië Individual Living more ... ajp South Levantine Arabic Individual Living more ... ajt Judeo-Tunisian Arabic Individual Living more ... aju Judeo-Moroccan Arabic Individual Living more ... ajw Ajawa Individual Extinct more ... ajz Amri Individual Living more ... aka aka ak Akan Macrolanguage Living more ... akb Batak Angkola Individual Living more ... akc Mpur Individual Living more ... akd Ukpet-Ehom Individual Living more ... ake Akawaio Individual Living more ... akf Akpa Individual Living more ... akg Anakalangu Individual Living more ... akh Angal Heneng Individual Living more ... aki Aiome Individual Living more ... akj Aka-Jeru Individual Extinct more ... akk akk Akkadian Individual Ancient more ... akl Aklanon Individual Living more ... akm Aka-Bo Individual Extinct more ... akn Amikoana Individual Living more ... ako Akurio Individual Living more ... akp Siwu Individual Living more ... akq Ak Individual Living more ... akr Araki Individual Living more ... aks Akaselem Individual Living more ... akt Akolet Individual Living more ... aku Akum Individual Living more ... akv Akhvakh Individual Living more ... akw Akwa Individual Living more ... akx Aka-Kede Individual Extinct more ... aky Aka-Kol Individual Extinct more ... akz Alabama Individual Living more ... ala Alago Individual Living more ... alc Qawasqar Individual Living more ... ald Alladian Individual Living more ... ale ale Aleut Individual Living more ... alf Alege Individual Living more ... alh Alawa Individual Living more ... ali Amaimon Individual Living more ... alj Alangan Individual Living more ... alk Alak Individual Living more ... all Allar Individual Living more ... alm Amblong Individual Living more ... aln Gheg Albanian Individual Living more ... alo Larike-Wakasihu Individual Living more ... alp Alune Individual Living more ... alq Algonquin Individual Living more ... alr Alutor Individual Living more ... als Tosk Albanian Individual Living more ... alt alt Southern Altai Individual Living more ... alu 'Are'are Individual Living more ... alw Alaba Individual Living more ... alx Alatil Individual Living more ... aly Alyawarr Individual Living more ... alz Alur Individual Living more ... ama Amanayé Individual Extinct more ... amb Ambo Individual Living more ... amc Amahuaca Individual Living more ... amd Amapá Creole Individual Living more ... ame Yanesha' Individual Living more ... amf Hamer-Banna Individual Living more ... amg Amarag Individual Living more ... amh amh am Amharic Individual Living more ... ami Amis Individual Living more ... amj Amdang Individual Living more ... amk Ambai Individual Living more ... aml War Individual Living more ... amm Ama (Papua New Guinea) Individual Living more ... amn Amanab Individual Living more ... amo Amo Individual Living more ... amp Alamblak Individual Living more ... amq Amahai Individual Living more ... amr Amarakaeri Individual Living more ... ams Southern Amami-Oshima Individual Living more ... amt Amto Individual Living more ... amu Guerrero Amuzgo Individual Living more ... amv Ambelau Individual Living more ... amw Western Neo-Aramaic Individual Living more ... amx Anmatyerre Individual Living more ... amy Ami Individual Living more ... amz Atampaya Individual Living more ... ana Andaqui Individual Extinct more ... anb Andoa Individual Extinct more ... anc Ngas Individual Living more ... and Ansus Individual Living more ... ane Xârâcùù Individual Living more ... anf Animere Individual Living more ... ang ang Old English (ca. 450-1100) Individual Historical more ... anh Nend Individual Living more ... ani Andi Individual Living more ... anj Anor Individual Living more ... ank Goemai Individual Living more ... anl Anu Individual Living more ... anm Anal Individual Living more ... ann Obolo Individual Living more ... ano Andoque Individual Living more ... anp anp Angika Individual Living more ... anq Jarawa (India) Individual Living more ... anr Andh Individual Living more ... ans Anserma Individual Extinct more ... ant Antakarinya Individual Living more ... anu Anuak Individual Living more ... anv Denya Individual Living more ... anw Anaang Individual Living more ... anx Andra-Hus Individual Living more ... any Anyin Individual Living more ... anz Anem Individual Living more ... aoa Angolar Individual Living more ... aob Abom Individual Living more ... aoc Pemon Individual Living more ... aod Andarum Individual Living more ... aoe Angal Enen Individual Living more ... aof Bragat Individual Living more ... aog Angoram Individual Living more ... aoh Arma Individual Extinct more ... aoi Anindilyakwa Individual Living more ... aoj Mufian Individual Living more ... aok Arhö Individual Living more ... aol Alor Individual Living more ... aom Ömie Individual Living more ... aon Bumbita Arapesh Individual Living more ... aor Aore Individual Living more ... aos Taikat Individual Living more ... aot A'tong Individual Living more ... aox Atorada Individual Living more ... aoz Uab Meto Individual Living more ... apb Sa'a Individual Living more ... apc North Levantine Arabic Individual Living more ... apd Sudanese Arabic Individual Living more ... ape Bukiyip Individual Living more ... apg Ampanang Individual Living more ... aph Athpariya Individual Living more ... api Apiacá Individual Living more ... apj Jicarilla Apache Individual Living more ... apk Kiowa Apache Individual Living more ... apl Lipan Apache Individual Living more ... apm Mescalero-Chiricahua Apache Individual Living more ... apn Apinayé Individual Living more ... apo Apalik Individual Living more ... app Apma Individual Living more ... apq A-Pucikwar Individual Living more ... apr Arop-Lukep Individual Living more ... aps Arop-Sissano Individual Living more ... apt Apatani Individual Living more ... apu Apurinã Individual Living more ... apw Western Apache Individual Living more ... apx Aputai Individual Living more ... apy Apalaí Individual Living more ... apz Safeyoka Individual Living more ... aqc Archi Individual Living more ... aqg Arigidi Individual Living more ... aqm Atohwaim Individual Living more ... aqn Northern Alta Individual Living more ... aqp Atakapa Individual Extinct more ... aqr Arhâ Individual Living more ... ara ara ar Arabic Macrolanguage Living more ... arb Standard Arabic Individual Living more ... arc arc Aramaic Individual Ancient more ... ard Arabana Individual Living more ... are Western Arrarnta Individual Living more ... arf Arafundi Individual Living more ... arg arg an Aragonese Individual Living more ... arh Arhuaco Individual Living more ... ari Arikara Individual Living more ... arj Arapaso Individual Extinct more ... ark Arikapú Individual Living more ... arl Arabela Individual Living more ... arn arn Mapudungun Individual Living more ... aro Araona Individual Living more ... arp arp Arapaho Individual Living more ... arq Algerian Arabic Individual Living more ... arr Karo (Brazil) Individual Living more ... ars Najdi Arabic Individual Living more ... aru Arua Individual Extinct more ... arv Arbore Individual Living more ... arw arw Arawak Individual Living more ... arx Aruá Individual Living more ... ary Moroccan Arabic Individual Living more ... arz Egyptian Arabic Individual Living more ... asa Asu (Tanzania) Individual Living more ... asb Assiniboine Individual Living more ... asc Casuarina Coast Asmat Individual Living more ... asd Asas Individual Living more ... ase American Sign Language Individual Living more ... asf Australian Sign Language Individual Living more ... asg Cishingini Individual Living more ... ash Abishira Individual Extinct more ... asi Buruwai Individual Living more ... asj Nsari Individual Living more ... ask Ashkun Individual Living more ... asl Asilulu Individual Living more ... asm asm as Assamese Individual Living more ... asn Xingú Asuriní Individual Living more ... aso Dano Individual Living more ... asp Algerian Sign Language Individual Living more ... asq Austrian Sign Language Individual Living more ... asr Asuri Individual Living more ... ass Ipulo Individual Living more ... ast ast Asturian Individual Living more ... asu Asuriní Individual Living more ... asv Asoa Individual Living more ... asw Australian Aborigines Sign Language Individual Living more ... asx Muratayak Individual Living more ... asy Yaosakor Asmat Individual Living more ... asz As Individual Living more ... ata Pele-Ata Individual Living more ... atb Zaiwa Individual Living more ... atc Atsahuaca Individual Extinct more ... atd Ata Manobo Individual Living more ... ate Atemble Individual Living more ... atf Atuence Individual Living more ... atg Ivbie North-Okpela-Arhe Individual Living more ... ati Attié Individual Living more ... atj Atikamekw Individual Living more ... atk Ati Individual Living more ... atl Mt. Iraya Agta Individual Living more ... atm Ata Individual Living more ... atn Ashtiani Individual Living more ... ato Atong Individual Living more ... atp Pudtol Atta Individual Living more ... atq Aralle-Tabulahan Individual Living more ... atr Atruahí Individual Living more ... ats Gros Ventre Individual Living more ... att Pamplona Atta Individual Living more ... atu Reel Individual Living more ... atv Northern Altai Individual Living more ... atw Atsugewi Individual Living more ... atx Arutani Individual Living more ... aty Aneityum Individual Living more ... atz Arta Individual Living more ... aua Asumboa Individual Living more ... auc Waorani Individual Living more ... aud Anuta Individual Living more ... aue =/Kx'au//'ein Individual Living more ... aug Aguna Individual Living more ... auh Aushi Individual Living more ... aui Anuki Individual Living more ... auj Awjilah Individual Living more ... auk Heyo Individual Living more ... aul Aulua Individual Living more ... aum Asu (Nigeria) Individual Living more ... aun Molmo One Individual Living more ... auo Auyokawa Individual Extinct more ... aup Makayam Individual Living more ... auq Anus Individual Living more ... aur Aruek Individual Living more ... aut Austral Individual Living more ... auu Auye Individual Living more ... auv Auvergnat Individual Living more ... auw Awyi Individual Living more ... aux Aurá Individual Living more ... auy Awiyaana Individual Living more ... auz Uzbeki Arabic Individual Living more ... ava ava av Avaric Individual Living more ... avb Avau Individual Living more ... avd Alviri-Vidari Individual Living more ... ave ave ae Avestan Individual Ancient more ... avi Avikam Individual Living more ... avl Eastern Egyptian Bedawi Arabic Individual Living more ... avn Avatime Individual Living more ... avo Agavotaguerra Individual Extinct more ... avs Aushiri Individual Extinct more ... avt Au Individual Living more ... avu Avokaya Individual Living more ... avv Avá-Canoeiro Individual Living more ... awa awa Awadhi Individual Living more ... awb Awa Individual Living more ... awc Western Acipa Individual Living more ... awe Awetí Individual Living more ... awh Awbono Individual Living more ... awi Aekyom Individual Living more ... awk Awabakal Individual Extinct more ... awm Arawum Individual Living more ... awn Awngi Individual Living more ... awo Awak Individual Living more ... awr Awera Individual Living more ... aws South Awyu Individual Living more ... awt Araweté Individual Living more ... awu Central Awyu Individual Living more ... awv Jair Awyu Individual Living more ... aww Awun Individual Living more ... awx Awara Individual Living more ... awy Edera Awyu Individual Living more ... axb Abipon Individual Extinct more ... axg Mato Grosso Arára Individual Extinct more ... axk Yaka (Central African Republic) Individual Living more ... axm Middle Armenian Individual Historical more ... axx Xaragure Individual Living more ... aya Awar Individual Living more ... ayb Ayizo Gbe Individual Living more ... ayc Southern Aymara Individual Living more ... ayd Ayabadhu Individual Living more ... aye Ayere Individual Living more ... ayg Ginyanga Individual Living more ... ayh Hadrami Arabic Individual Living more ... ayi Leyigha Individual Living more ... ayk Akuku Individual Living more ... ayl Libyan Arabic Individual Living more ... aym aym ay Aymara Macrolanguage Living more ... ayn Sanaani Arabic Individual Living more ... ayo Ayoreo Individual Living more ... ayp North Mesopotamian Arabic Individual Living more ... ayq Ayi (Papua New Guinea) Individual Living more ... ayr Central Aymara Individual Living more ... ays Sorsogon Ayta Individual Living more ... ayt Bataan Ayta Individual Living more ... ayu Ayu Individual Living more ... ayx Ayi (China) Individual Living more ... ayy Tayabas Ayta Individual Extinct more ... ayz Mai Brat Individual Living more ... azb South Azerbaijani Individual Living more ... aze aze az Azerbaijani Macrolanguage Living more ... azg San Pedro Amuzgos Amuzgo Individual Living more ... azj North Azerbaijani Individual Living more ... azm Ipalapa Amuzgo Individual Living more ... azo Awing Individual Living more ... azr Adzera Individual Living more ... azt Faire Atta Individual Living more ... azz Highland Puebla Nahuatl Individual Living more ...